Headache
by Xerororo
Summary: A one shot Ukraine/Estonia fic that takes place at the World Confrence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, simple as that.

Note: The whole story is from Estonia's point of view.

~World Summit- Modern Day~

As usual as the summit began so did the fights among everyone. America was rattling on about some idea to save the economy that made no sense and thus the fights began. Of course none of this really mattered much to me. I just hoped this would be over soon so we could all go back home before a world war started.

Russia was starting to torment Lithuania which I had to put a stop too. I really began to think on why I even enjoyed living with Russia. He was insane and Latvia would never be the same after that experience. Then there was Belarus who while not near as bad as her brother could be rather obsessive herself, what Lithuania ever saw in her I will have no idea.

Then there was the woman a few seat down from me. She was the reason I missed living with Russia. Every so often I would get to talk with Ukraine and to be honest she was perhaps the most sane out of all of them if not a little bit prone to crying. I liked the times I used to chat with her when Russia was away from his home.

Now though I can't seem to bring myself to even say hello to her. I was too nervous now to speak to her. We both had our freedom and now that she had that did she have any real reason to even speak to me?

Ukraine finally had spoken up during the meeting to ask if she could go take the medicine for her chest pain. At least she would be spared hearing the rest of this insanity. He was starting to wish he had an excuse to leave as well. All of this was giving him a headache, maybe he could ask to just go down to get some aspirin really quick.

"May I be excused. I am getting a rather big headache from all the yelling." I asked as I hoped someone would approve. Germany was the one to give me the okay so I grabbed my laptop and left for the small nurse station downstairs.

When I arrived I saw Ukraine laying down on the bed. "The nurse is out to lunch right now. Why don't you have a seat, it seems like we haven't spoken in years."

I couldn't refuse her request so I took the chair next to the bed. At first it was rather silent, I was guessing she wanted me to come up with a topic for us to speak about but I couldn't think of anything.

"Why did you stop talking to me Estonia? You are one of the few people I really enjoyed talking to who valued what I had to say. Most of the other's really don't care what I have to say. All the men see is my huge chest and all the girl's see is my relation to Russia and feat that." Of course there where tears in her eyes as she said that. It made me feel so guilty for not getting over this stupid nervous feeling.

"I never meant to upset you Ukraine. I thought now that you had your freedom you didn't need a reminder of your past. That and I also..." the words got caught in my throat. I couldn't tell her I had held a crush on her this whole time when she was upset like this but I had to do this.

I got up and grabbed on on her hands. "I also noticed when I got my freedom that I had a crush on one of Russia's sisters. I began to long for the days I used to talk to her so badly I even wished we would both fall under his command again. I got so nervous for years I have failed to talk to her."

There it was the smile I had missed all these years. I was pulled into a hug by the woman and she was still crying but I had hoped that this was out of joy.

"Eduard...You should have told me sooner. I missed you so much." The fact she said my name had shocked me. Yes I told her my name long ago but we never really bothered to use each other's names in fear Russia would start figuring out we had been speaking regularly.

I returned her embrace. I don't think I really had to say the words at this point. I honestly have never been in love in my life before but this felt right in someway. The dear woman I spoke to all those years ago was the woman I had fallen in love with.

"Katyusha I am sorry for all the years I was so afraid of saying this but I-"

Of course as all good things had to end so did this moment by the door being opened. "I wanted to come make sure you where okay sis." It had to be Russia didn't it?

Russia be damned I was going to tell Ukraine how I felt even if it meant moments later her brother would kill me. I brought my hand to the side of her face and looked her in the eyes. "As I was saying. I love you Katusha." I kissed her as her eyes went wide with shock but she did kiss me back. Even if I was to die soon I would die a happy man.

When I pulled away I was still alive for the moment but Russia had taken his pipe out and was getting closer to me. Ukraine stood up and grabbed her brother's weapon. "Stop! Please Ivan don't hurt the man I love!" Ukraine stated as she wiped her tears away from her face.

I was left alone in the room as Ukraine had stepped outside with Russia probably trying to talk some sense into the man. I should get back to the summit or else Latvia and Lithuania will worry. When I walked out in the hall I didn't see them anywhere they weren't in the summit room either so I went to take my seat and hear France go on about how love would solve all our problems.

Russia and Ukraine came back in and Ukraine had tapped on France's shoulder and whispered something to him that made him leave the podium and give it to her.

"I have a small announcement to make." Everyone seemed a bit stunned that Ukraine was actually talking for once but they all seemed to have stopped their bickering to listen to what she had to say.

"I just wanted to thank Estonia for everything he has done in the past to help me when we both fell under my brother's control. I have long since wondered how I should thank him for this but he didn't speak to me much after we had out freedom. I would like to ask him if I may have the privilege of taking him to dinner tonight on a date." With that she stepped down from the podium and took her seat a few down from me.

Russia stood up and I am sure everyone thought he was going to kill me and to be honest I had that thought for a moment too. "Are you going to accept my sisters offer or not?"

"Of course I accept. I mean your sister no harm Russia, I never have. I have only wanted what was best for her and I have learned that my avoidance of her has not been what she wished." I could hear France cheering in the background as the summit had ended on that note and Ukraine waited for me at the door.

"Hey why did you go to the nurse anyway?" Ukraine asked me as we made our way to the door.

"Oh I had a headache earlier but it has cleared up now. I think all that yelling is not good for anyone." I said as I opened the door for her and we went outside.

Today would be our first official date and one the way to the restaurant Ukraine had told me that she expected Russia and a few other nations to spy on our date tonight. I didn't care who was spying on us I had the woman I missed dearly at my side and that was enough, the rest of the world didn't matter at this point.

~Fin~

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------

A/N: I normally don't write one-shot but it does feel good to write one once in a while. Moving on to the reason I used Estonia and Ukraine as a couple. I honestly think they would be a great couple. I would guess they knew each other when they where both under Russian control. I may have made Ukraine a tad too brave for her character but after a few years of freedom you think she really wouldn't fear her brother's control.


End file.
